Home Sweet Home
by FanOfFiction22
Summary: Now eighteen years old, Harriet decides it's time to discover what life is actually like to be a Squib in a world full of magic; starting with a job in the renowned sweet shop Honeydukes. Dealing with her new employers, an eccentric roommate and a wizard boyfriend, Harriet begins to question if she should have stayed in the Muggle world, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Hello! So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I thought it would be interesting to explore what it would be like for a Squib to integrate into the Wizarding World. This story follows an OC and most of the characters are also OCs. However this story is set during the Order of the Phoenix, and will touch on some of the events during Harry's story. This will mostly follow the movie, but may include some things from the books. Without further ado, here is the first chapter for Home Sweet Home.**

* * *

The sound of the dough hitting the counter with a 'thud' made my poor grandpa jump, and place a shaking hand onto his chest.

Raymond Miles was an aging man, evident from the appearance of wrinkles on his face, and the wisps of greying hair atop his head. When he was deep in thought he would run a hand over his face, and adjust his oversized glasses; much like he was doing at this moment.

"Grandpa, what are you thinking about now? " I asked rather amused as I continued to roll out the bread dough. I can't really remember what time I had gotten here or how much rolling I had done, but I found it quite relaxing, despite the growing ache in my arms, and legs.

"Well Harriet dear, money's tight at the moment so I'm trying to decide what to take off the menu. At the moment I'm trying to decide between the strawberry doughnuts, or the red velvet cake."

"Not the red velvet cake!" I gasped dramatically.

"Doughnuts it is then." He replied, rolling his eyes, "When's your Gran coming? You have to be at the train in a few hours, and you know what she's like.

Placing the bread dough in the oven, I glanced up at the clock, "She should be here any minute. Gran worries too much."

Cleaning the bench, I removed the flower-print apron, and turned to look at my Grandpa.

"Here's a list of everything, and get some extra chocolate for yourself, okay?"

I accepted the jam stained page from his worn hand, and scanned down it. I had to smirk at the fact that my grandparents had a larger list of sweets which they wanted than I did.

"I think I'll have plenty of time to get chocolate now, Gramps."

They use to do the same with their own daughter, Sarah.

My mother.

Though I never knew her, Gran had showed me every picture of her, told me a boat load of stories about her life, including the one where it turned out she was a witch, which you can imagine was quite the shock to a family of Muggles. From what I can tell she looked a lot like Gran, who is exceptionally tall, with her large blond hair, adding to the height. Poor grandpa only reaches her shoulder when she has her heels on. Which is always. She also had blue eyes, unlike my green ones.

I look the complete opposite from, while she was rather beautiful, I'm just, well normal. I'm average height for my age, and I have rather short brown hair, I take after my father from what I've seen.

The only thing I had on him, was that his name was Richard, and a Muggle picture that was my mothers. Gran explained how he never knew that my mother was pregnant and she never wanted to tell him.

My guess? It was a bad break up.

However, one thing I didn't have in common with either of my parents was the fact that they could do magic.

I can't.

Yep, I'm a Squib.

It's made for a rather strange up bringing to say the least.

Considering the fact that my mother was my grandparent's only connection to magic, until she died, I have a very limited knowledge about anything not of the muggle world. And that's why I'm moving away from the English Countryside, and into the wizarding world. It had been a strange last few months. It was unlike anything I had ever seen, it was like my eyes were opened for the first time, to a whole other world of colour and life. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. And also one of the worst.

Something I quickly discovered was the disdain the majority of witches and wizards held for us Squibs. When I first began wandering places like Diagon Alley I would not hesitate to tell someone what I was, but as I quickly discovered, that made things rather awkward. Nevertheless, I wouldn't let that stop me from discovering this new part of me, and so I persevered, and only told my 'secret' when I needed to.

After a lot of thought, and ventures into the various different magic invested places, I somehow managed to get a job in the famous sweet shop Honeydukes, in the village of Hogsmeade. The owner Ambrosius Flume and his wife were an older couple, and while they seemed rather nice, I could tell Mr Flume was rather put off by the fact that I was a squib, but his wife was slightly more accepting, and convinced him to let me have the job.

I had finished Muggle school, two years prior and now on the 5th of October, a week after my 18th birthday, I am going to finally immerse myself in the magical world, in hopes of learning more about my mother.

The beeping from my grandmothers rusty yellow beetle brought me from my thoughts, and I grabbed my suitcase and shoulder bag. Hugging my Grandfather tightly, I left the little bakery, the bell chiming as the door opened then fell shut behind me.

'Harriet dear, give me two seconds. I really need the loo!' Maria Miles waddled in her exceptionally tall yellow heels, into the building, as I shook my head, laughing at her.

Moving around the back of the car, I wrenched open the stiff boot, and threw in my suitcase. I settled myself into the passenger seat of the car, wrinkling my nose at the strong lemon smell coming from the dangling air freshener.

Almost tripping over herself getting back into the car, gran started the engine, jerkily pulling away. After decades of driving, she still struggled to drive a stick. I offered to drive, but she just said 'No no dear, I can handle it. It's just the car, bit old, is all.' I'm almost positive she was speeding at times, but I said nothing. My gran was ever the worrier. She didn't want me to be late, no matter how much she'd prefer me stay home.

After half an hour of driving, we were still an hour's drive from London, and by the rate she was going, I didn't think my gran was going to stop talking any time soon. It was like she was trying to get a year's worth of conversation into an hour and a half.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' she questioned me for what felt the one hundredth time.

'Yes gran. Positive.'

'I know you're sick of hearing this, but your grandfather and I just worry, you know? Its not like we know any magic tricks. Although,' She paused for thought, 'there was that one year Raymond tried to use one of those magic tricks to get the magic going or whatever.'

I laughed at that. When I was twelve my grandparents got me a Muggle magic kit for Christmas. Since I hadn't shown any signs of being able to do magic in the years prior my grandfather thought it would be a good idea to try and coax the magic out of me. Needless to say that didn't work.

'Yeah not much magic flowing back then. Though I have to say, Grandfather did master some of those tricks.'

'Oh like pulling the bunny out of the hat! That one is a classic. I still don't know how he did that.'

'Yeah, I have to say twelve year old me was less than impressed that he could do magic and I couldn't even manage the 'pick a card' trick. I did manage to get some awesome card shuffling skills though.'

'Yes, hopefully you can impress the Wizards with your shuffling.'

'Gran!'

'What? I'm just saying, people who can magic things from across the room aren't going to care about some card tricks. What if they're weird about Squibs?'

I hadn't exactly told my grandparents how the majority of witches and wizards look down on Squibs, and how most of them just integrate with Muggles, because it's an easier life. That would be the perfect excuse to keep me at home.

'I'll be fine, anyone I've talked to has been nice enough.

We sat in silence for a moment, the lemon shaped air freshener swaying back and forth.

'So, will young Matthew be at Hogsmeade as well?'

'He's still in school gran.' I rolled my eyes.

'Ah yes, yes. It was his seventeenth not too long back.'

'Yes gran. You were there.'

'You know, I think it's wonderful you are courting someone younger than you. Very modern.'

'No one says courting anymore gran. And he's only a year younger. It's his final year.'

'Yes, yes. But surely you'll see plenty of him? Hogwarts isn't far.'

'Yeah, but they only get to visit Hogsmeade once a month. Besides… I haven't told him I'm coming yet.'

The car jerked slightly. 'What? Why haven't you told him?'

'I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides I might get there and hate it. I don't want to get his hopes up if this turns out to be a bad idea.'

She hummed in reply. 'So where will you be staying?'

I groaned, 'I already told you! I have a place sorted out.'

'You could give me a bit more than that! You've barely told me or your grandfather anything about this whole venture of yours!'

'Okay, okay. Uh I'm staying with another girl. Annie, she works in one of the shops, and needed a roommate. Her last one moved to America or something. It's a nice wee cottage. Clean.'

'And this Annie… Does she know... about being a Squib-?'

Sighing I replied, 'Yes she knows, and she doesn't really care. She just kinda nodded and offered me some chocolate.'

She hummed again. 'Just… are you sure this is what you want? I mean living as a squib, in a world of magic. It's not going to be easy….'

'I know. If I hate it I'll be straight home, don't worry.'

After driving in circles, and finally finding a parking space, I stood in Kings Cross Station. My palms were sweaty and I felt like a bundle of nerves. After all my planning the last few months, I almost couldn't believe that I was about to move to a magic invested village.

'I'm going to miss you.'

'Oh gran! Don't cry!'

She pulled out a handkerchief and began dabbing her eyes. 'I do not cry. I am a grown woman.'

'I'm pretty sure grown women cry, gran.'

'Oh!' She tackled into me, pulling me tightly to her.

'It'll be alright gran! I'll write to you every week! And I'll send you plenty of sweets.'

'Yes, yes.' She pulled away, dabbing at her eyes again. 'Thank you dear.'

I glanced quickly at my watch, 'I have to go now gran! I'll see you sometime soon, I promise.'

'Oh my little girl, all grown up.'

Giving one last hug, I snatched my case from the ground and started towards the platforms, Maria Miles waving like a maniac behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Something I'd just like to mention before this chapter, I really am just using my imagination for this. I'm looking up as much information on the lesser known aspects of the wizarding world as I can, but there are a lot of blanks, especially when it comes to squibs. So if I'm doing anything wrong or rushing anything please let me know!**

* * *

My body swayed along with the movement of the train, the Scottish countryside zooming past in the corner of my eye. I yawned, trying to stay awake. The journey from Kings Cross to Hogsmeade was a rather long one, and it was hard to stay awake when you only had yourself and a tattered book for company.

It was getting rather dull outside, the autumn weather coming into full effect as time went by. My bottom was getting sore from sitting in the one spot for too long, and my legs desperately needed a stretch.

Getting on the train went pretty smoothly; finding the platform, running through a wall, and managing to get on the train and find a compartment to sit in, all by my lonesome. I'd only used the trains once before and even then the whole running through walls was a bit baffling to say the least.

It was another half an hour before the train was pulling up to Hogsmeade station. I was startled awake by the stopping jolt of the train, banging my forehead off the window were it had been resting.

Blinking a few times before, shaking my head, I quickly rose from my seat, reaching up to grab my suitcase and shoulder bag. I moved stiffly from the carriage, the door sliding shut as I left.

I stood on the platform for a bit, biting my lip, shifting back and forth as the other occupants quickly dispersed, walking towards the village. The nerves were back again in full force. I wondered what it would be like living with someone other than my grandparents?

Pulling my scarf further up to block out the chill, I slowly began following a young couple up the bumpy road.

Hogsmeade itself looked very much the same since I last time I had been there, but I still got a slight chill down my spine, and a sense of excitement. It was like something you read about in a book. Rows and rows of thatched cottages that went on and on. The main street populated various shops, including my new place of employment Honeydukes. The couple, huddled close together, veered left, entering The Three Broom Sticks, warm air hitting me as the door opened and closed behind them.

Although the snow wasn't here yet, as I walked down the cobblestone street, the faint glow of oranges and yellows shone through the glass windows of the cottages, almost conjuring a picture in my head of a wood burning fire. Turning down a small street, leading to more rows of houses, I came to a stop in front of a newly painted orange door. Needless to say it stood out compared to the rest of the brown wooden doors occupying the street.

It was a bit jarring and I felt myself staring for a moment or two. It certainly wasn't that colour when I first came to view the place. Was this the work of Annie? The brief time I was there we didn't really get to spend long together as she was sorting things out with her ex-roommate Hilda. She was a bit weird, very fast paced, but I guess I didn't really think much of it at the time. Just took the chocolate she offered and spoke when spoken to.

After a moment, I set down my suitcase, and nervously searched around my bag for the keys to the front door, the little red tag Annie had attached swinging as I pulled them out.

Unlocking it, I pushed my way into the house, hauling my bags after me. I scanned the small corridor for a moment.

There were large orange and black candles glowing along the floor, the wax flowing down and creating a puddle around them. There were a few photos placed along a table, pressed against the down, I gazed at each one, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at the happy looking faces of Annie and who I could only presume were her parents.

'AH!' I jumped a foot in the air when a loud crash came from the room to my right. I rushed in to find a young woman with large ginger curly hair, lying on her back, eagle spread.

'Annie! Are you okay?' Dropping my case I rushed forwards her as she began to prop herself up on her elbows.

She snickered to herself, as she stood, 'Yeah.'

That's when I noticed the white sheet covering the floor, a mix of paints scattered across it, with an Annie shaped smudge now right in the centre. 'Um...'

'I've probably ruined my painting now.' She turned to look at it, her head cocked to the side. 'Oh!' I jumped again.

'What?'

'Well look!' grabbing the front of my coat, she dragged me forward, hunching over slightly. 'It's like a bird! All the blues and greens in the background, then BAM! Black bird right in the middle.'

'Uh… Yes I suppose it is.' I mean I guess the longer you looked at it, it sort of looked like a bird, though to be honest all I could really see was Annie lying on the ground.

Suddenly she straightened, blue eyes wide, 'Merlin! It's you!'

'Uh no. My name is…' the last part died, as she bounced out of the room, the whole of her body from behind an ugly mix of blue and black.

Grabbing my case once more, I hurried after her, careful of the candles, entering the kitchen.

'My name is Harriet, in case you'd forgot.'

'Smile!' A large flash went off and I was stunned momentarily. When I blinked away the dots a grinning Annie was standing with a rather old looking camera.

'Ah this is great! My last roommate wouldn't let me do anything. But you and me, we're gonna be best friends, I can feel it.'

'Um, sure.'

'And don't you worry about a thing! I have a cousin who's a squib! He lives somewhere in Europe so I haven't seen him in a while, but he's my favourite cousin. I mean he is my only cousin, but still, he's wonderful. Oh! You should both send letters to each other! Like me and him do!'

'No, no,' I said hastily, 'No need for that.'

'Don't be shy! He's great, He'd love to talk to you!'

I opened my mouth to reply but she was already walking towards me. She took my coat and hung it on what looked like the knobs from a drawer make shifted into some sort of coat hanger.

'You want tea?'

'Um, okay.'

She pulled what I knew to be a wand from the band of her tracksuits, and I watched in awe, as she flicked it in the direction of the stove. The blue flames appeared under the mettle tea pot, which I assumed must have already been filled with water.

'Give it a few minutes. Go on, make yourself at home.' She shoved me slightly in the direction of the dinner table, as she walked over towards the counter.

'So, um, you're a painter then?' I awkwardly sat on one of the seats

'Hm, Only in my spare time. I'm actually looking to open my own ice cream shop.'

'Really?'

'Yep. You ever been to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?'

'That's the one in Diagon Alley? I've been once or twice. Really nice'

'Yeah, yeah. Well when I was young I use to go there all the time. Mr Fortescue would give me free ice cream. Mum or dad would always pay him back, when they came to get me, of course. Anyways, I use to sit and think up new ice cream flavour with him, it was so cool. Chocolate was always my favourite, boring as that sounds. Hey sugar or milk?'

'Milk, and One sugar please. So where you planning on setting this shop up?'

'I haven't a clue yet, the idea really only came to mind a few days ago.' She handed me my tea, and sat down.

'Wow.' I took a sip of the hot liquid, and closed my eyes in contentment. She made a mean cup of tea.

'I have an idea! You could be my business partner!'

I near chocked on my tea. I wiped away the bit of dribble from my chin. 'Beg pardon'?

'Well I mean think about it! Two roommates, grow to be best friends, and together they grow a successful ice cream business! Harriet and Annie, the best Ice cream people in the whole bloody world'

'Uh, I don't know anything about Ice cream.'

'Me either! But I ordered some books. We can learn together!'

'I mean I already have a job…'

'Yeah so do I, but who wants to be an assistant forever! Me and you our own bosses!'

'You just met me! Why would you want to start a business with someone you don't even know! Heck I've barely even been here! I've literally lived in the Muggle world my entire life! Just yesterday I was serving cake, and scones to _Muggles!_ '

'So you know how the dessert business is! That's wonderful!'

'That's what you took away from what I just said?'

'Oh come on please! I'm begging here. Think of everything you'd learn about magic!'

'Don't you have any other friends you can do this with?'

'Oh… err… They're all away. Very busy, you know how it is.'

I studied her for a moment. Her hair had bits of dried paint in it, as did her face from when she had wiped her hand across it. Her feet were shuffling back and forth across the floor, covered in what I can only assume was the candle wax from the hallway. The paint from earlier still stuck to her clothes. She really needs a shower.

She looked at me with big blue hopeful eyes, a small smile on her face, and I felt a bit of guilt seeping through me.

'Uh well how about I just help out here and there for now, you know help thinking of flavours and uh other small things. Nothing too serious.'

She grinned at me, launching from her seat and hugging me. My tea splattered all down my t-shirt and I had to bite my lip not to squeal at the heat of it.

'Oh sorry!'

'It's… fine.' I glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock.

'I should probably go unpack. I have an early start tomorrow... with the new job and all...'

'Oh, yeah of course! Do you need any help-'

'No no. It's fine.' I forced a smile.

'Okay well goodnight.' She continued to grin at me.

I lifted my belongings and began down the hall, almost tripping over the candles. 'Hey Annie?' I stopped.

She popped her head around door, 'Yeah?'

'Why is the door orange?'

'Oh! Well it'll be Halloween soon! I thought I'd get into the holiday spirit!' Ah the candles made more sense now. 'Do you like it? It's not too much is it?'

'No, it's very nice.' I smiled at her.

She returned it with relief, 'Oh good! Hilda wasn't too fond of my decorating so I could never do it! Oh that reminds me, I still need to finish my painting!'

'Good luck.' I walked up the stairs as quickly as I could, and took the first right into my room.

Thankfully, it was a blank canvas for me to decorate. The four walls were white and there wasn't much in the room apart from a single bed, a wardrobe, and a small bedside table.

I threw down my case, and leaned against the door. What had I gotten myself into? I had only moved in, and I'm getting business propositions and declarations of friendship. Maybe I should have looked for someone else to stay with, rather than a crazy, ice cream obsessed twenty year old.

I shook my head. I suppose things could only get better?

Walking from the door, I flopped down onto the bed, burying my head into the covers. My head had been buzzing since I left home, my eyes felt so heavy. It was a nice peaceful moment.

Until there was another AH! And a crash below me.

I groaned into my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews! Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Throwing my duvet as neatly as I could on to my bed, I hurried bleary eyed, getting ready for the day ahead. Waking up to the loud buzzing of my alarm clock, I almost thought I was back in my bedroom. Well my old bedroom, in my old home, I had to remind myself.

Having not unpacked the night before, I had to messily pull out my clothing, letting it become a crumpling mess on the floor. Grabbing my tooth brush and tooth paste, I freshened myself up, the cold water I splashed on my face helped waken me up.

Entering the kitchen, I headed straight for the kettle, lighting up the gas hob, much like Annie had the night before; minus the magic.

I didn't have much of an appetite, the nerves from the thought of a new job eating away at my gut. It was a rather nauseous feeling. Forcing myself to make some toast, with a hefty load of 'Annie's homemade raspberry jam' (Or so the peeling label told me) spread across it.

Ten minutes later as I was cleaning up, I realised I hadn't seen Annie all morning. Not even heard a sound coming from upstairs. I shrugged, she had probably already left for work.

Grabbing my coat off of the handmade coat hanger, I started towards the door, ensuring to lock it as it closed behind me.

'Ah!'

As I had turned from the orange door, I had walked right into what seemed like a pile of walking leaves. As the reds, oranges, yellows and browns all floated to the ground, I noticed the familiar head of hair, albeit, a lot cleaner, and lacking the bright paint from the night before.

'Annie!'

'Harriet!' She grinned at me, crouching down, beginning to pick the leaves back up, 'Good morning!'

'Annie why do you have leaves?' I rubbed a hand across my face as I watched the leaves refused to stay atop the pile. 'You know what, I don't want to know. Try not to get leaves everywhere.'

I began to walk away, when she stopped me, 'Wait!'

'What?' I pulled my hat further down over my ears.

Unlocking the door, leaves floating to the ground, she chucked them, or tried to, into the hallway, slamming the door shut again, moving to hook arms with me.

'Let's go!'

'I have to go to work!'

'I know that silly! So do I! That's where we are heading.'

'Oh.'

It didn't take long to get to Honeydukes, but it sure felt like it. Annie was going on about leaves and ice cream, and something I couldn't quite understand. She still thought I was going to make a business with her. I thought that was a dream. I was too nervous to even correct her.

She waved vigorously, right up until she had entered the Owlery, and

The door slammed shut behind her.

I now stood, the cold air sending a chill through my body. Honeydukes was very inviting; the warm brick walls, the bright coloured window displays showing off Sugar Quills and Berite Botts every flavoured beans amongst many other delicious looking confectionary. Pulling open the door, a small chime from a bell ringing in my ears, I stood in the unusually quiet and empty shop.

I hugged myself tighter as soft footsteps came from steps leading to a cellar, across the room.

'Mr Flume?' I called out nervously, 'It's uh, me Harriet.' The way I said it almost came out in a question as his woolly hat covered head came into view.

'Harriet? Oh, yes Harriet! How are you m'dear?' He shuffled around the counter.

'Uh, good. Yeah I'm good, ready to get to work Mr Flume.'

'Wonderful, wonderful. Well come along then, we'll get started straight away.' We started towards the cellar which he had just came from, 'My wife is still upstairs, doing goodness knows what, as per usual.'

The cellar was spacious, housing a large number of boxes, all stamped with the Honeydukes logo. Mr Flume talked me through the types of work I'd be doing, Squib friendly of course. He talked me through, receiving the new stock, sorting it in the cellar, bringing it up to refill the shop. He had me carry some boxes upstairs, (He used magic to carry others up behind us) and I began refilling the jars and shelves with the different sweets, some of which I'd hadn't even heard of.

The store itself filled me with warmth. The colours were so bright and uplifting, and you're surrounded by the most delicious flavours and smells.

Despite the first impressions, Mr Flume actually reminded me a lot of my grandfather. A man clearly passionate about his business, who loves his wife. He lives a simple life, something that comes across in his personality.

Not too soon after he was showing me how to use the till, his wife came down, dressed and ready to start the day. A few people were now floating around the shop, as the morning drew on.

'Harriet!' She embraced me. I was too stunned that I almost forgot to hug back. Pulling back she grasped my hands in her warm ones. 'It's so good to see you again!'

'Uh yeah, yeah you too, Mrs Flume.' She was smiling brightly, piercing blue eyes, and fair hair tall upon her head.

'Please call me Rose!'

'Okay, um, Rose.' I couldn't help but smile back at her.

'How're you settling in? He hasn't gave you a hard time has he? He can be an old grouch sometimes.'

Mr Flume grumbled somewhere behind me, as I laughed slightly, 'No he's been wonderful. Thank you again, truly, you've been so kind, giving me this job and all.'

'Not a problem at all m'dear.' A customer came up to the counter, an arm full of chocolate frogs, 'If you need anything, just give me a shout.'

'I will, Thank you.'

And so the day went on, time rushing past me quickly. I took two breaks, munching on sandwiches that Rose made fresh for me.

Even though I knew it would, it became really busy, and I struggled to keep up with the large throngs of people, flittering throughout the store, grabbing handfuls of treats from shelves and jars. I made several runs from the main shop to the cellar and back, arms aching, legs burning. I'm pretty sure I was sweating profusely by that evening, and I hoped I didn't stink of BO.

Mr Flume gave me a tired wave goodbye, and Rose shoved sweets into my arms, and told me to go home.

When I met Annie who looked like she was scavenging for something like a crazy person, I wasn't even deterred. I had had such a good day, way better than I had ever expected. I wasn't even baffled when Annie chatted about her potato flavoured ice cream idea.

I watched fascinated as she whipped up a shepherd's pie, swiping her wand through the air, food flying across the kitchen, preparing itself, the delicious smell was overwhelming, and I was surprised I wasn't drooling.

After praising Annie's cooking, I yawned looking at the clock; another early start in the morning. I felt my tummy boil with excitement. I got up to leave, I noticed a small clear bag.

'Annie what are these?' Her wild curls whipped around her face, as she looked at me.

'Hm? Oh those are my Owl droppings. They were going to through them out today but I managed to save them. Very helpful owl droppings.'

I took a deep breath, 'Right, well, just don't leave them in here. I don't want to be smelling that in the morning.'

She looked slightly shocked that I didn't tell her off, a look of almost awe which made me slightlt uncomfortable. 'Thank you. I will! I promise!'

'Uh well good, thank you. Goodnight Annie.'

'Yes, yes goodnight Harriet!'

'Oh here!' Reaching into my coat pocket I chucked a chocolate frog at her.

As she caught it she grinned widely at me. I grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **And, I'm back. I seen the midnight release of Fantastic Beasts and I loved it so much! And it gave me some more inspiration to get back to writing. So without further ado, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been working in Honeydukes for only three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. And not in a bad way.

It was strange but for the first time in a long time I felt exactly where I was supposed to be. I mean, I love my grandparents more than anything in the world, and miss them terribly, (The feeling was clearly mutual considering the post by owl, which Annie would kindly deliver to me each evening) but being surrounded by magic, and interesting characters all day every day, never seemed to get old.

I had even come to grow fond of Annie and her ever-growing colourful personality. Using the leaves she had collected, she decorated the house both inside and out. I watched amazed as she put a charm on them, ensuring they kept their bright autumn colours weeks later. She'd made our house into what looked like a haunted house. Pumpkins carved into the most amazing things, what looked like live bats, circling the chimney, and endless, endless amounts of candles in blacks and oranges.

After saying goodbye to Annie, I entered the shop to find both shop owners working away.

'You both look busy,' They both looked up, Rose setting down a jar of sugar quills to move towards me, 'Am I late?' I checked my watch, wondering if the battery which had worked for so long had finally worn out.

'Oh no, no dear!' She said smiling, 'It's the Halloween weekend for the Hogwarts students-'

I cut her off, 'Hogwarts students!' I felt myself start to smile. 'As in the people, who live there and go to school there and are wizards and witches-'

'Well aren't you just full of information.' Mr Flume quipped, not looking away, as he waved his wand, stacking the chocolate frogs on a shelf.

'Oh shush you!' Rose waved a hand at him. 'Yes, dear. The shop almost always becomes busier when they all come down. Great for business.' She waved her wand, motioning me to follow her.

'So, the older students come down as well?' I felt my stomach flood with butterflies.

'Oh yes, yes of course, everyone above… uh…'

'Third year, dear.'

'Yes thank you, everyone above third year comes down. So we put the pumpkin themed products; you know, Pumpkin Pasties, Pumpkin Juice, that kind of thing, yes well we put them on a sort of deal. Like a… a…'

'Mix and match.'

'Yes, yes, a mix and match. Now if you go and chuck your things downstairs, I'll fill you in on the prices and such. Oh! And if you're up for it, you can help me with some decorating!'

'Sounds like a plan!' I smiled, and made my way down to the basement, hanging my coat up on the hanger that Mr Flume got for me when I started. 'Oh I can't believe it!' I whispered to myself, the butterflies attacking me at full force.

I hadn't told Matthew I had been coming, and while I had been owling him, he hadn't caught on that I was closer than he thought. I missed him a lot.

We had met when he was fifteen and I was sixteen. He moved into my village at that time, and came looking a job in the bakery. He didn't get one. Though I like to think he's not too upset by the outcome.

And now I was going to see him.

Hurrying back upstairs, I made sure I was working in direct view of the windows at all times, ensuring I would see when the Hogwarts pupils came storming towards the shop.

The shop quickly started to fill up as the day went on, many Hogwarts students hording inside, grabbing the sweets from the shelves, garbed in the famous house colours. By the fifth restock run down to the basement, my legs were burning, my back sore from carrying the heavy boxes. It was times like these I wished more than ever I could just flick a wand and the box would float for me.

This was the busiest the shop had ever been since I started all those weeks ago; people treading on my toes, having to shout to get past anyone, and hearing the constant ding of the till as sale after sale went through.

Yet despite all this, I kept one eye constantly on the lookout for Matthew. Each hour that went by I felt my excitement turning to disappointment, as I didn't catch a glimpse of his tall, skinny frame. I was so sure he would show, considering how much he would usually have stashed away.

As it had been so busy, I was working longer than I usually would, so I wouldn't even have time to go look around the rest of Hogsmeade for him.

At some point in the evening, Annie came into the shop looking for me, and Rose, taking pity, let me go. And so following her instructions, Annie and I, decided to enter The Three Broomsticks, letting the warmth from the crackling fire wash over us.

'What's up buttercup?' Annie questioned, as two steaming bowls of stew were placed in front of us. We had sat in a corner away from the few others occupying the premises, the last few Hogwarts students leaving, the bell jingling as the door shut behind them.

'Hmm?' I pushed the stew around the wooden bowl, not even glancing at her.

'You have this look on your face. It's like impending doom or something.'

I looked up at the slurping noise she was making, and cracked a smile, 'Impending doom, eh?'

'Or something along those lines.'

I let out a small laugh, 'I was hoping to see someone today.'

'Was it a guuuuuuy?'

'Maybe…'

'And he didn't show? Am I gonna have to hex someone?'

I laughed loud at the thought, 'No, no,' I shook my head, 'I never actually mentioned to him I was going to be here, although now that I think about it, that would have been smart…'

And so we spent the next hour or two talking; me telling her all about Matthew, and her telling me all about her ex Leah, whom she had broken up with not long before I had met her. It was the most serious, and most focused I'd ever seen her, and I didn't like it. It just didn't seem like the young woman I had gotten to know.

Eventually, when the room was almost empty, we, left, the cold turning my nose red, and making me pull my scarf closer around my neck. We chatted quietly, making our way down the familiar road, past all the shops.

'Beth, I'm just trying to help!'

We stopped, turning to look at the two figures standing a bit away from us.

'Go back to school Matthew!'

'Hey that's funny. You were looking for a Matthew.' Turning to me, Annie saw the not so subtle look on my face. 'Oh no way!'

I watched the two in front of me bicker back and forth, though they were talking in frantic whispers. Opening my mouth I began to say 'Matthew', when I was cut off by an orange sneaker flying through the air, hitting Matthew's brown haired head.

'OW!'

He spun around, an accusing look in his eyes, 'What're you…'

Eyes wide, everyone just stared, the only noise that could be heard was the soft blowing of the wind, and the faint noise of the bat wings circling my chimney.

'Sorry,' Annie broke the silence, awkwardly hopping on one foot over to her fallen shoe, 'My foot's frigging cold,' Popping the shoe back on with ease, she straightened up, and stuck her hand out to Matthew, 'I'm Annie, Harriet's new best friend.'

Matthew looked at her, then at me, the most confused I'd ever seen him.

'Wha- What?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The feeling of utter relief I felt when he broke out into a smile was overwhelming. For a moment I almost thought that he didn't want to see me. The flash of regret that had shot through me, simply vanished as he rushed forward, gathering me into a hug.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle, 'Well hello to you to. How's the head?' I asked as I ruffled his hair, were the shoe had hit, a slight bump already forming.

'Yeah, it's alright now,' He grinned, turning to look at Annie, 'Was that necessary though.'

Annie blinked, 'That's how I usually get people's attention. I noticed it's pretty effective.'

'Well you've got that right.' He turned to me again, holding me at arm's length, glancing up and down, as if to check I was really me. 'What're you doing here?'

'Well… I live here now.'

'It's true!' Annie jumped in, 'She lives here. In Hogsmeade. In a house. With me. I'm Annie by the way.'

'Yeah…' Matthew looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or question her sanity. A bit of both probably. 'Well when did this happen!'

And so I began to tell him everything, from my initial plans to move, to the last few hours in The Three Broomsticks.

'I honestly thought you just weren't coming. I mean you'd usually have a whole suitcase full of sweets.'

'Yeah, I mean I usually would but, eh,' He turned and looked at the rather uncomfortable looking girl behind him, a look of worry gracing his face again, 'I was… busy.'

'Sorry I'm such an inconvenience.' Anger flared from the girl in an instant, making both Annie and I step back from this clearly private conversation, as Matthew squirmed under the stare.

'You know that's not what I meant.'

'I don't know what to believe anymore Matty.'

'Beth, can we just-'

'No, we can't. Go back to school Matthew. It was nice meeting you.' She looked in our direction, her expression indicating it was the opposite.

'Beth wait!' He grabbed her arm, leaning his tall frame down to her short one. Once again they were whispering, and a weird feeling bubbled in my stomach. Who was this girl, why hadn't I heard about her before? What were they whispering about, and why couldn't I know?

I heard her let out a sigh as she looked at him, almost contemplating something. It was in these moments that I really got a look at her, and she was just as mysterious as her sudden appearance. Her short copper hair was hidden beneath the grey hood of a worn out jacket, which looked like it had be haphazardly patched up numerous times. She looked tired, bags under her eyes, which seemed red, like she had been crying. What really caught my attention though, was the long deep scar that ran from her hairline, right down the left side of her face.

It seemed Annie had noticed to, as I felt her eyes move towards me, almost asking the silent question, ' _What is going on?'_

I felt myself shrug as I stepped forward slightly, locking eyes with her, familiar eyes…

'Fine.' She rolled her eyes back to Matthew, a small smile tugging on her lips.

'Wonderful.' He hugged her, making her smile even wider. That feeling in my stomach was back. 'I'll see you then okay?'

'Okay.' She began to walk in the opposite direction from which Annie and I had come from, 'Um, sorry for… all this.' She smiled slightly at me, waving her hand in the air.

I forced a smile on to my face, 'Uh, Yeah, don't… worry about it.'

'Bye…' She whispered, waving at Matthew, before disappearing with a pop.

I blinked at the spot where she had been not a moment before. I jumped a foot when Matthew hugged my tightly from behind.

'I missed you.' He mumbled into my shoulder, and I felt the warmth and butterflies flood through me again.

Turning around, I was giggling like a school girl again. 'Feelings mutual…' I leaned in so close to kissing him, like I'd been waiting to do for weeks.

'Hi! Yes!' We jumped apart, 'I'm still here!' Annie was grinning at us, no embarrassment on her face. The opposite could be said for us. Red faced, and bashful, we laughed slightly.

'Sorry Annie.'

'So who was that?' She looked at Matthew, not even blinking. If I hadn't been living with her for as long as I did I would have felt as intimidated as my poor boyfriend looked right then.

'Oh, that was Beth. Sorry about tonight, but I'll introduce you properly tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I really need to get back up to the castle, if ol' Filch catches me it won't be good. But I'll come see you tomorrow okay! I promise.'

'Is that allowed? I'm pretty sure you can't just wander out of school whenever you like…'

'Don't worry,' he winked at us, 'I know a guy. Or two.'

'I'm not sure I wanna know…'

'I do!' I rolled my eyes at my friend.

'Tomorrow, okay? I'll be here. And I'll explain everything. Now I really need to go.'

He went to turn, before I pulled him down, kissing him quickly, my toes curling, butterflies going mad inside me. 'Bye.'

He blinked a few times, almost like he was waking up. 'Yeah… Bye.'

A last wave goodbye, and he was off running towards the dark outline of Hogwarts, his coat billowing in the wind, scarf flowing behind him.

I smiled as I watched him disappear into the darkness. Turning I couldn't stop the blush that rose in my cheeks, the smug look on Annie's face making me want to run away from her.

'Awwwww. You are so cute!'

'Shut up!' I hurried away, though she was quick to catch up, 'And don't call me cute!'

She laughed loud, making comments the whole way back to our orange doored house.

Once we were settled in, I made tea, as Annie went about flicking her wand, making a roaring fire. We gossiped as we sat together in the living room, the conversation once again coming back around to the strange girl.

'And he's never mentioned her before?' Annie questioned for the third time.

'Nope, not heard him say her name. Not even once.'

'That's a bit suspicious.'

'Yeah…' I wrinkled my nose slightly, 'I trust him though. And he didn't seem like he had been caught doing anything.'

'That's true.'

'I can't get over this though, I feel like I've seen her before.'

'What really? Maybe they use to be friends or she was in like a photo or something.'

'Yeah maybe. Although, she didn't seem to go to Hogwarts. Maybe she isn't a witch!'

'No, I think she is, I mean, she apparated.'

'That's what that was? When that popping thing happened?'

'Yeah, I assumed you knew, you didn't say anything about it.'

'No, to be honest, I'm just so used to seeing weird things, I just go along with it.'

'I'm going to get my mum to send me all my textbooks from Hogwarts.'

'But… I'm just a squib, it's not like I'll be able to do anything with it…' And for the first time in a long time I felt sad, jealous and confused all at once.

'Don't be stupid,' I looked at her confused. 'That doesn't mean anything! Who cares if you're a Squib! In fact I'm going to make sure you know everything there is to know about the wizarding world, because you're a part of this now, and there's no way I'm letting you go that easy.'

'Annie… I- I don't know what to say…'

'You don't have to say anything. Besides there's no one I'd rather open an Ice cream shop with.'

I had to laugh at that, 'We're still doing that huh?'

'Of course! Trust me, in a years' time, we will look back and think about how far we came, and you'll wonder why you ever doubted yourself. I hope you're ready for the wildest year of your life!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Question.'

'Yes, Annie?' I didn't look up from the bowl of cake batter, as I continued to mix everything together.

'How does Matthew even know how to get here?'

'I sent him an owl early this morning, so I'm hoping he got it.'

'You're really trying to impress aren't you?' Annie scanned the room, which was the tidiest it had been, since well, since I had moved in.

'Oh no, not really… Uh, I just…' I finally looked around. I don't know what I was doing. 'I just want to make him welcome, that's all.'

'I bet you do.' She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, before going back to the strange mound of paper and card, she was whacking together with her wand.

'What're you doing anyway?'

'I'm making a little present for Matthew.'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

'Fair enough.' I laughed. No point in trying to argue with Annie. Any time I tried before, it just ended with her shouting random words at me until I got so confused, the conversation sort of just fizzled out.

'Annie, come do this for me would you?'

'Hmm?' She rose and came towards me, 'What'd you need?'

'I'm just going to get changed, it won't be long till he's here… If he even gets here.'

I couldn't help but feel doubtful. How was he going to get out of the grounds and find his way here without getting caught?

I handed the bowl to Annie, instructing her to keep stirring until I got back.

'Wait!'

I came back into the room, and looked at her, 'What?'

'Is this chocolate.'

Rolling my eyes, I didn't grace her with an answer, as I left the room once more.

It was getting close to six o'clock, and Matthew would be arriving soon. It may have seemed like so much effort for just seeing my boyfriend. I suppose I never have any guests, and my only friend was my weird roommate, so when you have the opportunity to impress, why not? At least that's what I told myself.

After Annie spent ten minutes complaining about her arm being sore from all the mixing, I finally got the cake in the oven, and set the timer, placing it on the counter top.

Annie was continuing her art project, and I was listening to the radio when there was a knock on the door.

We shared a look, hers one that was rather smug, and mine one of anticipation.

Making a rather girlish squeal, that I wasn't proud of, I rushed to the door, a grin on my face.

'Matt!'

He held up a crate of Butterbeer, smiling at me. 'Hi.'

'Come in, come in.' I pulled the door open wider, 'watch the candles, and there may be paint on the floor, so just be careful.' I laughed at the look on his face, leading him into the kitchen, where Annie's face was almost wholly covered by her ginger mane, as she was bent lowly over the strange art project, muttering strange things to herself.

Matthew looked at me, eyebrow raised, but I just smiled and shrugged. I was used to it at this point, I barely noticed anymore.

'Uh here…' He handed me the crate, the bottles clinking against each other, the golden liquid sloshing. 'It's your favourite if I remember correctly.'

I sighed dramatically, hugging the bottles to my chest, 'You know me so well. Thank you.' I kissed his cheek, before going to search for a bottle opener.

'Hi Annie.' Matthew waved as the girls head flew up to meet his eyes.

'Matthew! When did you get here?'

'Just now. I… I uh- brought some butterbeer.' I could almost imagine his hands twisting around each other.

'Oh wonderful, I do love a bottle every once in a while, I love collecting the bottle caps, very useful yes, very useful.'

'Uh, yeah.'

'Hey does someone want to help me with this? I can't find anything to open this with.'

'Oh here, let me.' Matthew came to my side, and flicked his want. Three bottle caps came off with a _pop_ , clattering onto the table.

'Ah I knew I kept you around for a reason.'

'Very funny.'

Annie swooped the three bottle caps up and stuck them in her pocket, before swiping one of the three bottles.

'Here let me take your coat.'

'Thanks. It's freezing outside, really getting into the winter now.' Matthew moved to join Annie sitting at the table, sipping on the golden liquid.

'Oh I'm so excited for Christmas! I have it all planned out.'

'What're you going to do to my house now?' I looked at her amused, seating myself beside my boyfriend.

'Oh you love it.'

'So this is really it?'

'Hmm?' I looked at Matt.

'I just mean… wow. I just can't believe you actually live here. Not that I'm complaining. Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped out.'

'Oh don't be silly, you had school, and I didn't know if I was going to like it, and… well it was all just a bit of a blur.'

'I still don't think it's hit me. And you work in Honeydukes! Do you realise how jealous I am right now?'

I laughed at that.

Annie tapped her bottle before smirking, 'All the free food, is rather enjoyable, I have to say.'

'Oh no way. Well, now I'll definitely be expecting a nice wee care package each week.'

'Oh really?' I smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes. Keep in mind chocolate frogs are good, but I prefer just a good old fashioned chocolate bar. And a few sugar quills would be helpful too.'

'Any other requests?'

'Well I don't like pumpkin juice, so that's definitely a no-no.'

'Well I'll have to make sure to send a whole crate then.'

We all laughed. Matthew almost spitting his drink everywhere.

'Oh I forgot to say! Do you realise there are bats flying around your chimney?'

'Oh yeah, that was my idea. Pretty cool huh? I thought it added to the haunted house feel.'

'Wow you did that?'

'Yeah.'

'That's kind of awesome.'

'Ha see Harriet! Someone appreciates me.'

'I do appreciate you. There's just only so much appreciating I can do early in the morning or late at night. Wait where are you going?'

'I have to pee.'

'Okay. And now I regret asking.'

It was the first time we'd been alone since I'd got here. Albeit, I only saw Matthew for the first time since I had moved yesterday, but still.

'She really is something.'

'Oh you have no idea. I love her though.'

'Good. I'm glad. So tell me, how are Mr and Mrs Miles.'

'Ah they're great, as per usual. Gran sends me letters whenever she can. Although, sometimes she doesn't seem to realise not all birds can just fly around and deliver letters.'

Matthew laughed, 'That sounds just like her. Did she-.'

We looked towards the door. My brows furrowed confused, mentally counting in my head. All the people who were supposed to be here were. So why was someone knocking at my door?

Then I rolled my eyes. 'I bet Annie's somehow got herself locked out again.'

'Again?'

'You'd be surprised how often things like this happen.'

I made my way to the door, my mouth open with a witty remark. My face dropped.

There were one… two…three…

 _Four_ people at my orange door.

The first was a pretty, grinning girl, bleach blond dyed hair straighter than I thought possible, heavy black eyeliner around her blue eyes.

The second was a straw haired mousey boy, who looked very uncomfortable, cracking his fingers through his woollen gloves. He was short, almost looked like he wanted to hide between the two people on either side of him.

The next was a beautiful blond (though hers natural compared to the first). Tall, and skinny, she had glasses sitting on the end of her nose, a sour look on her face.

'I tried to stop them.' My eyes flew to that familiar voice. Beth stood in my door way, with an unreadable expression and her hood up.

The timer went off with a _ping_ , and Annie came flying down the stairs. 'Oh cake!'


End file.
